Someday When I Stop Loving You
by tahrocs
Summary: This is NOT a song fic although it does have songs in some chapters.Rated M for future chapters. Sneak peak: She quickly checked each room and at the last door on the floor she was on, it happened she found Him. "Sakura?" that voice... "Hello Sasuke." Full summary inside! Read and review please :) I will update when I get at least 5 reviews...no review no update ;)


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or Carrie Underwood's song- someday when I stop loving you. Never have and never will.**

Guide 

"_**Flashback dialogue"**_

"Normal dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**Song lyrics**

I got the idea when I was listening to the song "someday when I stop loving you" this is not going to be a song fic, though it will have songs throughout it. Also this is NOT a one-shot, there will be more chapters to come! The story starts out at the episode where they first find Sasuke at Orochimaru's lair. I strayed a lotta bit from Sasuke's goodbye scene and only bits and pieces of stuff that actually happened in the series, hope you got that! Okay so let's get on with the story…

Someday when I stop loving you

Chapter 1: The final goodbye?

**Left, **

**Right, **

**Check,**

**Dammit Sasuke where are you!?**

She quickly checked each room and at the last door on the floor she was on, it happened she found _Him_. "Sakura?" _that voice…_

Her memories began to flash painfully through her mind.

_**Flash Back**_

**One foot on the bus bout half past 9, I knew that you were leaving this time.**

**I thought about laying down in its path thinking that you might get off for that.**

_She waited at the entrance gate to the village for what seemed like hours until she finally saw him walking towards her. She stood silently until he kept walking, right past her. She felt her worst fears were finally coming to fruition…_

"_**Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" **__he kept walking_

_Silence_

"_**Please answer me! You can't just keep ignoring and shutting everyone out the second they try to get close to you!" **__ Tears began to well up in her eyes as he stopped_

_Silence_

"_**Sakura,"**_

_Her head perked up at the sound of his voice_

"**You're still annoying."**

_Shock and hurt were written all over her face and she felt the waiting tears begin to stream down her cheeks_

"_**Go home it's not safe to be out at night alone."**_

"_**Not until you tell me where you're going." **_

_Silence_

"_**You're leaving, aren't you?" **_

_His back was still to her but she saw him cringe slightly at her words._

"_**Hn."**_

_Her tears fell even faster than before_

"_**You are so selfish!" **__This surprised him; she had never talked to him like that. "__**You always expect everyone to play "**_what's wrong with Sasuke today"_** it's so…it's so …**_**annoying." **_Her outburst caught him off guard. _

"**Look at you, finally standing up for yourself like a big girl, maybe you aren't as weak as I thought."**

_Did Sasuke-kun just compliment me?_

"_**You can't just leave us all behind, like your life here never happened! How can you just forget all of our missions together?" **__Her words began to come out in strangled cries_

"_**How can you forget us? Me and Naruto, we're you friends."**_

_Silence_

"_**So, we're back to that now are we? Giving me the silent treatment," **__laughing bitterly she continued after a pause. "__**It's not going to make me go away; you should know that by now." **_

_Silence_

**I'll move on baby just like you When the desert floods and the grass turns blue When a sailing ship don't need her moon It'll break my heart but I'll get through Someday when I stop loving you**

"_**If you leave it will be the same as being alone, if you won't stay then take me with you, please." **__She cried desperately_

"_**I can't do that." **__He turned around finally_

"_**Fine then if I can't get you to stay or take me with you," **__she looked up into his eyes and he saw her pain, it reminded him of _**That Night.**_** "Then, then I'll scream."**_

_Then he disappeared_

"_**He's gone, he really left" **__she finally broke down and her silent tears turned into heart wrenching sobs _

**I bet all I had on a thing called love Guess in the end it wasn't enough And it's hard to watch you leave right now I'm gonna have to let you go somehow somehow**

"_**Sakura," **__Her eyes widened and her cries ceased as she realized then that he hadn't left but that he was directly behind her. __**"Thank you," **__this surprised her as she had never heard him utter a thank you in all the time she had known him. __**"For everything." **__What's that supposed to mean? _

_She felt a sharp pain in her neck and then as the darkness consumed her, she felt arms keep her from falling. She looked up into midnight eyes, and then all she saw was blackness surrounding her. _**"Sasuke…kun-"**

_**End Flashback**_

"Hello, Sasuke."

**First chapter done! Please review, all reviews are welcome even if it's to say this totally sucked :) I hope it didn't though. I will be updating soon along with my other stories! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
